


A Man Of The Goddess

by RuMaDoo



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almost Caught, Desk Sex, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lemon, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Seteth doesn’t have enough love, Smut, Soft bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuMaDoo/pseuds/RuMaDoo
Summary: This was written for my friend Leah who also is unbearably horny for Seteth too. She held me at gunpoint and this was the product. There is not enough love for him so here we go- and also Byleth is pretty much a self insert soooo have fun
Relationships: Byleth/Seteth - Relationship, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Man Of The Goddess

Byleth knew she had always been hard to read, as she had been told this on numerous occasions, but as she sat in front of Seteth’s desk after being called in, she began to think that he should be the one with that reputation. His stony face was a vision of neutrality and she couldn’t for the life of her deduce what he was thinking. He sat on the other side of the desk, facing her with his fingers steepled under his chin in a pyramid shape. She could tell one thing, he had a lot on his mind. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and almost secretive. It almost made Byleth flinch.

“So, I’m guessing you’re wondering why you’re here, correct?” He said, his voice exuding authority. “You have been... distracted it seems.” Byleth responded with a confused blink. When she had first came to the monastery this would’ve been revolutionary, showing emotion, but now this was one of the little things she did to convey her thoughts.  
“Distracted?” She asked, her voice small. She felt like he was sizing her up to how easily he could put her in the ground. She had never felt so intimidated before. Technically Rhea was her boss, but as her second in command, he still held seniority over her and therefore was above her. She sighed inwardly.  
“Yes Byleth.” He pinched the bridge of his nose between her thumb and index finger with an irritated sigh. “What is going on with you?” He sounded exasperated.  
“I-“ Byleth began but frowned. She knew he was right, but she had no reason as to why. She blinked again, racking her brain for an answer. “I don’t know...”

Seteth had been sitting in on her classes for the past week, to evaluate her teaching skills since she had been appointed by Rhea as a professor on what seemed like a whim. It seemed like he still didn’t trust her. In all honesty it seemed like whenever she was in his presence she shrunk back. She was usually confident, but with him nearby she shrunk. She was confused. She was drawn in by him but he seemed like one big stone wall. Her cheeks flushed red for a moment but then she regained her composure. 

“Do you not trust me?” The question caught Seteth off guard.  
“I do find you to be a trustworthy individual. But my subjective opinion is not enough. I have a duty to be cautious. Should the archbishop’s trust in you prove to be misplaced, it is the faithful who will suffer most. Not only that, but you have also been entrusted with the Sword of the Creator. I was as surprised as anyone else to learn that.” He sighed. “But that is besides the point. We know almost nothing about you, yet Lady Rhea appoints you as a professor after not knowing you for more than a day. I sense that there is something more to you. There must be-“ he trailed off, then he shook his head. “I am getting ahead of myself.” He looked Byleth in the eyes which caused her cheeks to flush. Seteth furrowed his brow slightly at her reaction. 

“Byleth? Are you well?” Seteth asked as he stood up and made his way over to her. She blinked again, still processing her thoughts. Seteth placed a hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. His sudden closeness caused her face to darken more.  
“Have you been unwell? Is that why you’ve seemed so distracted?” He mumbled. “Let’s get you to Manuela.”  
“No-“ Byleth protested, and suddenly her body acted on its own and her lips crashed onto his. For a moment she felt his warmth against her, but she then gathered her thoughts and realised what she was doing and pulled herself back from him. The kiss lasted no longer than three seconds but Byleth felt her head whirling. Seteth’s hand flew to his lips as he ran his finger over his bottom lip, looking at her wide eyed. He walked to the door and placed his head on it, looking like he was trying to gather his own thoughts. Byleth could’ve sworn she heard the click of a lock at that moment but she shook it off.

Byleth had never really experienced attraction to anyone. It was just another thing beyond her wall of emotional unavailability, but when she came to the monastery and that wall came tumbling down, she experienced new feelings- most of which she couldn’t understand what they were. What she had been feeling for Seteth wasn’t intimidation- it was attraction. She was undeniably attracted to the green haired man. 

“Seteth I’m so sorry I don’t know what-“ Byleth raced to get the words out, but was silenced when Seteth turned to face her. He approached her silently, quickly closing the space between them.  
“So that is why you’ve been distracted. Interesting.” He smirked slightly. Byleth blushed crimson and turned her head away so she wouldn’t have to look at him. He placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. Her blushing face was highly attractive to him and he initiated their second kiss, this one longer and more rough. Byleth was stunned and didn’t know what to do but quickly melted into his kiss. She draped her arms over his shoulders and his hand that wasn’t holding her chin pulled her waist closer. Seteth bit down on her bottom lip, forcing a soft gasp from her. He took full advantage of this and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Byleth fought for dominance but was quickly defeated. Seteth walked her backwards, still attached at the mouth, and Byleth felt her body make contact with a wall. She was sandwiched between the most godly man she had ever met and a wall. The thought made her shiver. She felt Seteth’s lips quirk into a smirk against her. If she had a heartbeat, it would certainly be hammering in her chest. Seteth pulled back for a moment, his breath heavy. 

Byleth slowly opened her eyes and half expected to be back at his desk and for her to realise that it was all a fantasy. She looked at him and there he was, pinning her to the wall, red faced and wet lipped, his hot breath reaching her face, and it was very real. Byleth let out a thankful sigh and leant her head back to the wall in a silent prayer of thankfulness. Seteth took this as an opportunity to kiss her now exposed neck. He bit down lightly just below her jaw, eliciting a loud moan from her. Byleth felt completely embarrassed as she covered her mouth and Seteth pulled back to look at her, eyebrows raised in surprise. He then chuckled lightly with a wicked smirk on his face, then returned his mouth to the same spot and sucked on it a little more, leaving a red mark that would darken over time. He moved down, leaving a trail of marks over her neck, each kiss and suck, making Byleth squirm under his body in the most heavenly way. When Seteth had covered her neck with marks he leant back to admire his handiwork, leaving himself open to Byleth. She smirked and went in for payback. She gently pulled on his hair, her fingers lightly brushing on his slightly pointed ears. He tensed up at this slight contact and Byleth knew exactly what to do, she pulled him in for a tight hug that would position her perfectly at his ear. Slowly and gently she nibbled and sucked on his sensitive ear, causing a low grumble from his throat. His hands explored her body as she drove him crazy with little licks and bites. She pushed his beautiful green hair out of the way as she began to return the favour and mark his throat. Seteth’s low growls and grunts spurred her on. She began to unbutton his tunic to access his body easily, and when the fabric was loose enough she pulled back to look at his perfectly toned chest and stomach. She almost swooned at the sight of him. She knew he would be fit, but he surpassed all her expectations. A man of such saintly disposition had no right to look so sinfully good. 

Byleth ran her fingers along his chest, taking in every inch of his exposed skin. Seteth sighed happily and rested his forehead on hers. The gold band he wore as a testament to his faith was cooling against Byleth’s skin and she smiled. “I am too old for this. What have you done to me?” Seteth chuckled and then joined their lips once more. He lifted Byleth up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while still kissing him. Seteth adjusted his grip to carry her properly, as he moved them both over to his desk. He perched her on the edge and with a quick sweep of his arm, cleared it, sending papers and a thankfully empty quill pot flying across the room with significant strength. It was clear he had no regard for propriety or decorum at this time. He was almost like a wild beast, which made Byleth feel even hotter than before. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs. She leant back slightly, pulling Seteth with her, kissing frantically like every kiss might be their last. In this position Seteth was hunched over her and the desk, desperately trying to keep contact. Byleth could feel his hard arousal against her thigh and it was driving her mad. Seteth shrugged off his shirt quickly and got to work with Byleth’s clothes. He quickly discarded her armour, coat and shirt in a few swift movements, leaving Byleth’s chest exposed. 

Seteth took a moment to revel at the sight of her large chest, he licked his lips at the sight of her light pink nipples, then moved his mouth over one, and began to nibble and suck like he had done to her neck. With his other hand he fondled the breast that his mouth was not lavishing with attention. This earned an appreciative gasp from Byleth as her hands ran through his hair, occasionally tugging on it. He stepped back, looking at her red face and chest rising and falling quickly as she breathed. Byleth sat up slightly, chasing his lips. She was ready for more. She reached down to the tent in his pants and gently palmed it. Seteth let out a raspy breath into her kiss, clearly enjoying it. He softly ground her hand, his breath hitched. He whined slightly as she removed her hand, but she then moved it to his belt, quickly unbuckling it and removing it. She was about to discard it when Seteth took it from her hands and set it to the side of her. Byleth didn’t think much of it and continued to remove his pants. His hard length was something she had never expected. It was even bigger than she had ever known was humanly possible. She shuddered at the thought of it being inside of her. Would it even fit? She looked up at Seteth’s smug face after taking in the view of the naked saint, her cheeks bright crimson. Seteth began to work her shorts and tights off, kissing her skin as it was exposed. Byleth shivered as his lips brushed against her thigh past her soaking heat. She groaned, needing him. After he threw aside her shorts and underwear he ran his hand over her slick folds with a glutteral growl.  
“Oh Goddess...” he cursed quietly. Hearing him take Sothis’ name in vain caused her to groan back at him. He spread her lips and took in the sight of her heat. She shuddered as the cold air hit her most sensitive places. He took a finger and fluttered it across her sensitive flesh. She cried out at the shot of pleasure rang through her, sending electrical tingles up her spine.  
“S-Seteth!” She moaned as he applied more pressure.  
“Shhh.” He urged as he continued. “We wouldn’t want anyone to hear you.” Byleth bit her lip as Seteth continued to pleasure her. With his other hand, he reached up and grabbed a breast, playing with it. A wicked grin flashed across his face as an idea popped into his head. He moved his hand from her throbbing clit and inserted two fingers into her, causing her to moan lightly. He then moved his mouth to her sensitive bud and prodded it with his tongue, causing Byleth to shudder as she bit her lip hard to stop the moans bubbling in her throat. Once Seteth was satisfied that she found it pleasurable, he continued to lick at her while using his fingers to hit her sensitive spot inside. Byleth could feel a knot in her stomach begin to build. She found her hands in Seteth’s hair once more, grinding her hips into his face when he sent surges of pleasure through her. It didn’t take long before Byleth was a panting mess, close to the edge. With one last moan and a particularly harsh bite from Seteth, that sent a mix of pleasure and pain rippling through her, Byleth felt the knot in her stomach burst as she reached ecstasy. Her thighs shook slightly from the power of her orgasm. The intense pressure faded as she tried to catch her breath, but Seteth was not going to give her the time to do so. He was unbelievably ready for her that he’s surprised he didn’t just take her as soon as she kissed him. He aligned himself at her entrance and pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed in her warmth. Byleth squealed at the sudden intrusion. 

Seteth then took the belt that he had placed beside her and wrapped it around her wrists binding them together. Byleth didn’t protest. He held her hips as he began thrusting into her, her breasts bouncing along with the tempo he set. Each rough thrust earned a moan from Byleth, spurring the saint on more.  
“Seteth!” She repeated his name like it was a fervent prayer. He moaned in response. She was truly heavenly, her body responding to his in such a way. He was worshiping her like she was the goddess herself, eager to please her. He moved one hand from her hip and placed it on the belt binding her hands, pulling her down more to meet his thrusts. This drove them both wild, the sound of their skin making contact, the occasional creak of the desk beneath them and their heavy breaths and moans filled the room like an intoxicating aroma.  
“Byleth!” Seteth called putting as he reached his limit.  
“Seteth!” She moaned back in response as she reached her second climax. The feeling of her clenching around him almost drove him over the edge, but he held out as she rode out her orgasm before pulling out and spilling his own orgasm over her stomach. They both looked at each other, panting and hot. Just seeing Byleth with his mess on her stomach like this made Seteth regain his stamina almost instantly. 

He flipped Byleth over so her chest and stomach lay flat against the desk. He lined himself up at her entrance again and then pushed himself in once more. They both let out a breathless moan at the same time. His relentless thrusts made Byleth mad with pleasure. Her bound hands clutched the edge of the desk in a desperate attempt to steady herself. Seteth had one hand on her hip and one on her shoulder, gripping so tightly he would leave bruises on her. Seteth’s thick length was hitting all the right spots, causing Byleth to cry out in overstimulated pleasure. She couldn’t think straight, her thoughts utterly incoherent, like the noises falling from her lips as she clenched around him once more. Seteth, who was close to his second orgasm then pulled out and ordered her to her knees quickly as he untied her hands. She then took his tip in her mouth, as she used her hands to continue to please him. Her tongue swirling over his sensitive tip made him reach a new state of ecstasy, but he wanted more- he needed more. He tangled his fingers in her hair as he began to buck into her mouth, brutally fucking her. Each sensation of her throat tightening around him when he thrusted too deeply drove him wild, until he released into her mouth with a earth shattering moan. He released Byleth and she let out a small splutter as she swallowed his seed.  
“I’m sorry.” He said, almost embarrassed at his lack of self-control.  
“So that’s what a man of the goddess is capable of...” she said weakly, with a cheeky smirk. Seteth just smirked back with a slight blush. Their breathing was still heavy. Byleth attempted to stand, but her legs betrayed her. Seteth caught her and carried her to the large sofa in the corner of his office. She curled up against his chest.  
“Was I too rough?” He asked tentatively.  
“No... you were perfect.” Byleth smiled at him, then gently kissed his lips. “Although we should probably clean up.” She gestured to the mess off clothes and papers on the floor, and the pool of fluid on his desk. Seteth smirked.  
“Yes I suppose we should.” He stated without moving. They stayed wrapped in each others warmth for a few minutes, before deciding to act on the threats of tidying up before someone came looking for either of them. They dressed and tidied rather quickly.  
“So I take it as you won’t get distracted in class now?” Seteth asked.  
“No promises.” Byleth winked playfully. Seteth chuckled lightly. He walked her to the door, then gave her a quick, chaste kiss before unlocking the door and opening it for her.

On the other side of the door stood Claude and his partner in crime, eyes wide like they were kids, caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  
“Ah! Teach!” Claude exclaimed.  
Byleth’s and Seteth’s faces turned stony although they were both inwardly panicking that they had heard something they shouldn’t have. There was no denying Seteth’s office now smelt of sex, but they hoped that the Golden Deer would not pick that up.  
“Claude. What are you doing here?” Seteth asked his usual intimidating tone.  
“I- I was looking for teach!” He said, his face burning like he knew something. “What were you two doing?”  
“I was going through some teaching strategies with her.” Seteth said plainly, earning a cough from Byleth. Claude’s eyes fell to the professors neck that was semi-exposed from her collar being put on in a rush.  
“What’s that?” He asked, pointing at a darkening spot on her throat. Her hand instinctively covered the spot he’d pointed to. It was now her turn to think of a lie.  
“I got it while sparring. The Knight didn’t hold back.” She said plainly, not letting a single hint of her tryst drop.  
“Right...” Claude said. “Anyway, I wanted to see if you were free to go through some tactics I’ve came up with?” Byleth simply nodded.  
“Yeah, but can it wait until after dinner? I need to do some paperwork.” She lied.  
“Sure. See ya, teach!” He said as he and Hilda briskly walked away.  
“You thinking what I’m thinking?” He mumbled to the pink haired girl.  
“What?”  
“They were... you know...” he said, with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yeah right!” Hilda gruffawed. “No way! They’re both the most uptight people I’ve ever met.” Hilda dismissed.  
“Yeah... right.” Claude mumbled.


End file.
